Non-GemCrust Gemsonas/Emerald
Emerald is a Crystal Gem, and an original character created by Artdigy. GemCrust has drawn a fusion with this character as a commission. Appearance Emerald is one of the taller characters, rivaling Pearl (Being taller than Pearl, but still shorter than Garnet (who is 7'1") with a height of 6'11"). He has a fairly muscular build, but is nowhere near as strong as a Quartz. Emerald has celadon colored skin, with fern green hair, and vivid green eyes. He has small undefined lips, a large upturned roman-style nose, and a defined face. His gemstone is located where his Adam's apple would be. Emerald wears a full bodysuit cut at shoulders and at the feet. It has various stripes of different off-green colors, such as lime green, a neon yellow-green, and aquamarine. He additionally wears disconnected sleeves from the bottom of his shoulder to the end of his forearm. He has a golden collar that covers most of his neck, going around his gem. He additionally has a golden star on the center of his outfit. Personality Emerald is smart, intuitive and cheerful. Emerald likes to be in control of a situation and will take charge if others aren't. Emerald doesn't like to see anyone unhappy and will do his best to cheer them up, probably without meaning to. Emerald is persistent and competitive, and has made himself take charge of missions behind Garnet's back more than once. He can be very stubborn when he is upset, and will often act impulsive on instinct, which isn't always a bad thing. However, when he is upset or in rage, he is capable of being very destructive to himself, and anything and anyone around him. But besides all of that, Emerald will put several people before himself. Emerald is also significantly insecure, beating himself up and feeling glum when he fails. Luckily, Garnet always happens to be around to cheer him up with one of her pep talks. Emerald loves to train and fight, and has even gone to the point of making a machine that can make a temporary replica of a Gem or fusion for sparring. Revealed in the same episode, Emerald has been shown to get very depressed or defiant at times, do to his gem impurity. Parts of him wonder if he would've been better off on Homeworld. When Emerald is depressed, he typically confines himself into his room or into hiding, not talking to anyone, and refusing to. Abilities Emerald possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, Jasper, Amethyst, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Rose Quartz, Ice, and Marshallsussmanite, they form Cadmoindite. Gemology Gemstone Information * Emerald is regarded as the traditional birthstone for May as well as the traditional gemstone for the astrological signs of Cancer. * Emerald is a gemstone of the beryl family, which also includes aquamarine and morganite. * Emeralds are also famous for their use in jewelry; they are among the top four most commonly used gems. The other three are diamonds, rubies, and sapphires. * Emeralds in antiquity have been mined in Egypt since 1500 BCE, and India, and Austria since at least the 14th century CE. Gemstone Category:Non-GemCrust Gemsonas Category:Gemsonas Category:Original Characters